Laser imaging systems are commonly used to produce photographic images from digital image input data generated by magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography (CT) or other types of scanners. After the photosensitive media, typically photosensitive film, has been imaged in the laser imaging system, it is typically transported to a developing station, known as a processor, by one of two approaches. The first approach is to use a mechanical transport system attached to the laser imaging system. The second approach is to use a light-tight receive magazine for collecting the imaged media within the laser imaging system. The receive magazine can then be removed from the laser imaging system and functions as a transporter for the media to the physical location of the media processor.
Commercially available receive magazines used with laser imaging systems (laser imagers) distributed by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., the assignee of the present invention, include two rectangular metal sections connected together at one end by hinges. A magazine of this type is loaded into the magazine compartment of the laser imager at an angle of about 30.degree. off vertical. The upper section of the magazine is opened in a clam-shell-like manner to permit access to the inside of the magazine. Imaged sheets of film are fed into the opened magazine and dropped into the lower section. A spring biased plate pivotally mounted to the upper end of the upper magazine section engages the collected sheets of film and secures them in place when the magazine is closed. The laser imager includes mechanisms and associated control systems for opening and closing the receive magazine within the magazine compartment.
The received magazine described above has a number of drawbacks. The compartment in which the magazine is loaded must be larger than the magazine itself so that the magazine can be opened. Sheets of imaged film dropped into the magazine slide on one another. This contact can scratch the film. Film contact during collection can also generate static electricity which causes the sheets of film to cling to one another. Such a film magazine is also configured to received only 14 inch (35.5 centimeters).times.17 inch (43.2 centimeters) film media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,905, Vanuous et al, Film Receive Magazine for a Laser Imager, assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, the assignee of the present invention, describes a near vertical film receive magazine for collecting and transporting sheets of exposed photographic media. The elongated light-tight enclosure receives gravity fed sheets of media. A lower downwardly sloped resilient member mounted to the front wall engages the sheets as they are inserted into the magazine and forces the sheets into a vertically stacked arrangement against the back wall of the enclosure. A ramp surface on the back wall guides sheets being inserted over previously collected sheets. A compound curved surface on the back wall of the enclosure below the ramp surface arcs the sheets to reduce contact during insertion.
A problem with the receive magazine described in the Vanuous et al patent is that sheets of different sizes stack in different directions. This causes increased shearing contact between sheets of different sizes as they are dropped into the magazine. Increased shearing contact means increased static electricity problems and greater humidity dependence. Another problem with the receive magazine described in the Vanuous et al patent is that the received sheets have inflection points reducing the beam strength of the received sheets. Generally, the receive magazine described in the Vanuous et al patent has a capacity of about 30 sheets.